How to Love a Devil King (2019)
How to Love a Devil King Event Period: '''11/xx/2019 5pm (PST) to 11/22/2019 5pm (PST) '''Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. In this event, the player can enjoy three stories featuring Nobunaga, in order to celebrate Nobunaga's "Eternal Love" release. The stories can end in two ways, with a Premium ending or a Sweet ending, and both grants prizes to the player - Premium endings grants attire, and sweet endings grant Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour). * Warning: The makeup granted by this event can't be used in the next events, being limited to How to Love a Devil King (2019). Epilogues are available in the shop during this event. Player must finish one of the character endings (Sweet or Premium) to be able to purchase the Epilogue. Buying the Epilogue in the next 24 hours will grant a letter. Every epilogue grants a decoration item: # An Extraordinary Kiss' Epilogue: '''Exquisite Flower Arrangement # '''An Enchanting Kiss' Epilogue: Exquisite Spider Lily Carpet # An Unforgiving Kiss' Epilogue: Nobunaga's Sugar Candies By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (Shaved Ice and 500 Gold). Bonuses * Bearnaga and Streamers'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 Premium endings within 36 hours of entering the event. * Room with Exquisite Painting - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Special Theme (1)' - Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - Clear every ending by 11/20 3:00 am (PST). * Effect: Nobunaga Themed Flowers - Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Exquisite Red and Black Kimono - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear every Premium ending. * '''Sweet Camellia Orange Kimono' - Full Ending Bonus ''- Clear every ending. * '''Special Theme (Nobunaga)' - Personal Glamour Bonus (90000) - Raise your personal glamour to 90.000. * Special Theme (Ieyasu) - Personal Glamour Bonus (80000) - Raise your personal glamour to 80.000. * Long Silver Curls - Personal Glamour Bonus (70000) - Raise your personal glamour to 70.000. * Exquisite Crimson Eyes - Personal Glamour Bonus (50000) - Raise your personal glamour to 50.000. * Closet Storage - Personal Glamour Bonus (40000) - Raise your personal glamour to 40.000. * Exquisite Lips - Personal Glamour Bonus (20000) - Raise your personal glamour to 20.000. * Gacha Ticket (500 pts) - Personal Glamour Bonus (10000) - Raise your personal glamour to 10.000. * Shaved Ice (+100 Stamina) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * Exquisite Folding Fan '- ''Premium Ending Bonus (An Extraordinary Kiss) - Clear An Extraordinary Kiss' Premium ending. * 'Exquisite Ornate Obi '- Premium Ending Bonus (An Enchanting Kiss) - Clear An Enchanting Kiss' Premium ending. * 'Exquisite Spider Lily Haori '- Premium Ending Bonus (An Unforgiving Kiss) - Clear An Unforgiving Kiss' Premium ending. * 'Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour) '- Sweet Ending Bonus - Clear any Sweet ending. '''Ranking Bonuses * How to Love a Devil King Top 1 - ''Top 1 Bonus'' - Be the #1 at the final rank! Player also gets the top 50, 100, 200, 300, 500, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * How to Love a Devil King Top 50' - 'Top 50 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 50 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 100, 200, 300, 500, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Special Theme (Top 100) - ''Top 100 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 200, 300, 500, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Special Theme (Top 200) - ''Top 200 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 300, 500, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * His Exquisite Red and Black Kimono - Top 300 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 300 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * His Exquisite Spider Lily Haori - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Exquisite Red and Black Geta - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Closet Storage - Top 3000 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 3.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Gacha Ticket (500pts) - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions.